Talk:Miotsukushi-hen
SUMMARY I have found a summary of the plot. It was written by ganbaru, on this: http://forums.animesuki.com/archive/index.php/t-43671.html The point is I don't know enough English to rewrite it in my own way... So, if someone else can do it... Here's ganbaru's summary: Miotsukushi-hen starts when Rika/Frederica reach this Hinamizawa. She then notices very early on than Hanyuu is not in this world. She quickly comes to the conclusion than ‘’this’‘ Hinamizawa is the last one, thus convincing her to seek help from Keiichi. '' ''She goes to Keiichi, explains the situation, and asks him to help her. Keiichi, in spite of his doubt, agrees to help her. Rika wants to let the events go normally from the start, and then, after, try and save Satoko a la Minnagoroshi-hen style. However, Keiichi disagrees, so they try to prevent Teppei from going back to Hinamizawa enlisting Shion to help them. After a meeting with Shion, they manage to get her to ‘’save’‘ Rina, therefore getting rid of the reason that Teppei would need to come back. However, they then learn that Rina has ‘’trapped’‘ Rena’s dad. Rika and Keiichi chose to warn Rena, thereby allowing her to free her father from the trap. '' After neutralizing Rule X, or so they think, Rika and Keiichi think they are going to go up against Rule Y, but they are wrong. After the corpse of Rina is found, killed by the Yamainu at the Irie Institue, Teppei decides to come back to Hinamizawa and takes Satoko home with him. Rika finds Satoko at her parents' house with Teppei, but this time, instead of backing down like in Minnagoroshi-Hen she actually fights Teppei and ‘’shakes up’‘ Satoko. They are saved when Keiichi, Ooshi, and Akasaka (forewarned by Shion) show up. However Satoko falls into a catatonic state (i.e. L5) when Teppei says than she was a ‘’OyaGoroshi’‘ (i.e. she had killed her parents). After this, Satoko is taken back to the Irie Clinic, where she is keep under observation. The night of the Watanagashi matsuri, Rika gives Asakasa, Ooishi and Irie information on Takano's plan and explains the current situation. Unfortunately, Shion, coming to Satoko's bedside, hears than Sakoshi is alive and has been at the Irie Institute since the time of his disapperance. The next day, she comes to the Irie Institute with a gun (and L5 status) and forces Irie to let her see Satoshi. Irie gets her to Satoshi’s room but does not let her inside. The rest of the group, coming to find out if there is any good news about Satoko, tries to calm Shion down, but it ends up being Satoko, who just happened to wake up, who calms her down. After that, Rika has no other choice but to involve everyone else in the plan. After talking about it, they come up with a plan. They will fake Rika’s death (i.e. Shion going L5), and have Ooishi ‘’arrest’‘ Shion. Like in Matsuribayashi-hen, Takano gets suspicious with the situation, going against the 48 hour theory. She gets the Yamainu to capture Satoko and Irie but they somehow miss capturing Rika. Rika alerts the rest of the group and a decision is made. Keiichi and Rika will deal with the safety of Satoko and Irie, while Rena and Mion will come in later with back-up. The meeting with Takano gets complicated. They were supposed to trade Irie and Satoko for Rika, but Takano tries to re-nege on the deal and shoots Keiichi. Keiichi, with Hanyuu's help, manages to dodge the bullet and escapes with everyone to the forest behing the shrine. There they meet Mion and Rena (the two of them had to deal with some Yamainu armed with RPGs) at the rendez-vous point. Keiichi, Rena, Satoko, and Mion deal with the Yamainu coming after Rika. The traps put by Satoko in the forest do a great job, and they seem more ‘’serious’‘ than the ones in Matsuribayashi-hen. Rika is hiding (injured perhaps?) but at the end of the day, Rika comes out of her hiding place, and has a showdown with Takano. With Hanyuu's help, she manages to dodge the bullets until she get hit (lightly?) by one. However, by this time the Banken, alerted by Tomikake, get to the shrine, save Rika, and try to shoot Takano, but the bullets hit Hanyuu instead. Tomitake comes in right after and changes the order to kill Takano. At the end, Hanyuu dies in Rika’s and Keiichi’s arms. I did not include some parts: the match that came before Mion stepped down and let Keiichi become class representative and all of the scenes that follow that, the discussion Rika and Tomitake have before the Watanagashi matsuri night, Takano missed getting Tomikake killed but killing Teppei for keeping the ‘’1 killed, 1 onikakushied’‘. This was when the group of Shion, Akasaka, Ooishi and Kuma-san and the others were neutralizing the Yamainu in the forest. This made the text easier to organize. 'gael42 14:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC)''' Nintendo DS I don't know how many people actually check this, but I would like to mention that the Nintendo DS version (Higurashi Kizuna) is different from the PS2 version of this arc. I don't know enough Japanese to understand it, but I watched a playthrough of the PS2 version and skimmed through the DS version. The DS version gives Minai Tomoe more focus and there are some other changes. Just giving a heads up if anyone ever decides to play through it! ~Joly